gtr98fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jbracer2/Total Drivin AI Behaviour Study: Scotland 5
Introduction: Scotland 5 is the first "deadly" Scotland level. The track now features several ramps to jump over fast-flowing streams and a barrierless stretch; both fatal to any AI driver who is incompetent. I will delve into each of the eight different AI drivers' performances in Scotland 5, including anything noteworthy. A reminder to all that my findings apply to Total Drivin and AI performance can vary slightly between Total Drivin and Grand Tour Racing '98. For a new player this blog will be difficult to understand, and I would suggest visiting this page to comprehend it better: https://gtr98.wordpress.com/2014/07/20/hometracker/. AI Xu: AI Xu is now very much capable of podium finishes, rather than having to rely on luck to achieve them like in Scotland 2. His fearless driving style allows him to easily contend with more cautious drivers like AI Lumiere. However, mistakes are still very possible for the Chinese driver, especially around the barrierless stretch which can cause his downfall (see below table SC5-4). AI Rossi: 'AI Rossi has transformed from a blazingly fast driver in Scotland 4 to a driver who is rather mediocre. He slows so much in corners that he rarely even makes it to the mid-positions. What saves him from finishing right at the rear is his excellent driving accuracy. SC5-8 shown in the table was an Out for the Italian due to messing up at the deadly ramps. 'AI Morgen: 'AI Morgen is the worst AI in this level. He slows way too much in corners whilst also making mistakes (although not as many as AI Baptiste). He occasionally retires from the race due to botched jumps and errors on the barrierless stretch. 'AI Ahmed: AI Ahmed is the primary contender for victory in Scotland 5. AI Roberts slows very slightly in corners but also has a poorer driving accuracy- these combined allow the Egyptian to overtake the British driver on most occasions. AI Baptiste: AI Baptiste drives with some incredible speed on this course but makes far too many mistakes, especially at the barrierless stretch, which can prove fatal (he did not retire in the 8 races seen in the table below but I have seen him retire there in the past). Usually battles with his opposite, AI Rossi; Fast and Inaccurate vs Slow and Accurate. 'AI Ivanov: '''AI Ivanov has a pretty good chance of finishing ahead of AI Lumiere (much like AI Xu) provided he keeps his car on the track. 'AI Roberts: 'The secondary contender for victory in this race is AI Roberts. He slows marginally in corners which distinguishes him from AI Ahmed (who does not slow down), weakening his chances of staying in 1st place where he started. SC5-8 was a retirement for AI Roberts as he failed to successfully jump over one of the streams. 'AI Lumiere: '''AI Lumiere's form has not really changed from Scotland 4. During the study it was noticeable that AI Lumiere now slows somewhat through corners which explains why AI Xu and Ivanov now have a fair chance of finishing ahead of the Frenchman. However, his results are still on par with them as his accuracy is better. Here is my table of results which I created during my study of the AI Behaviour in Scotland 5. I chose a different team each time, allowing the AI to race without interference from myself and recording where each AI driver finished. SC5-1 is the first race and SC5-2 is a new race having restarted with a different team and so on. N/A indicates the team I was using for that race. Category:Blog posts